Lost in time
by Rin Onii-chan
Summary: Link must find the reason why he is still living and fix it in order to be at peace. -Rated m for blood and occasional language.-
1. Chapter 1

Link was in a big hotel room surrounded by people, suddenly and without warning he was lurched into the goddess temple, then faced the great fairy who turned into an Evil looking man with what looked like an octopus above his head. "Hail Hydra was whispered in his ear.

Link sat up panting, looking around his small apparment. "And omen." Link wished that was his life, the only cares in the world would be the next trend in fashion. But since he defeated Ganondorf, the goddesses claimed that he still had purpose, and thus made him immortal until he finished his purpose here. He got out of bed and stretched. The walk from his bed to the kitchen was a short one. No walls to separate his bedroom from it. There was a couch facing a small flatscreen tv up against the wall. It was musty and made of old leather but it was comfortable. He had a table a few feet away from the counter with a chair. And his bed was placed on the wall opposite of the kitchen counter facing the rest of the room. His only window had his trunk in front of it.

His master sword, everything from his past journeys was in it. The walls were tinted with dust. And a mini fridged was by the tv. It was small, but it was home. He put his hair in a pony tail, and put on his favorite green hat, and rouged clothes on. A long sleeved grey shirt and a brown sweater of rough materail on over it. He then put on jeans that smelled of metal on and lastly his boots. He put on his leather gloves and his keys. Grabbing a sandwitch out of his minifridge and ran out the door and locked it. He ate his semi breakfast on his way to his shop.

It was right by the biginnings of stark tower, but right out of range of the AI that everyone had been informed of during the tour, so Tony would have to ask JARVIS about him directly, and the chance of that ever happening was very slim. He walked in a seemingly small building with three golden triangles on the front, he had done it himself instead of professionally since it cost more. As he unlocked the door and walked in, he breathed in the musty smell of leather. When you walked in, all you saw was a cafe with a menu of very strange foods like blueshell escargot.

He hummed as he whiped the counters and then went to another door beside the counters where a set of stairs went down. He turned on the lights, which flickered. He went down, where a library was full of old musty books were. Shelves upon shelves had been built. It was his own addition, and hand written articles and scrolls from yours truly had been placed in the shelves full of information.

There were several couched and benches along the walls as well as study tables, since no one could take them home unless they had special permission. The room itself was very tall, and balconys had been built as well since the shelves went to the ceiling. There were 100 shelves in all, full of dust and knowledge. He put books back that had been left on tables and the information counter by the door. He then ran across the room that had been bigger that the throne room back in old time Hylia. He went through another door where shields and sword hung up on the wall. The room twisted and turned, a practice room had been added, at the very back.

There was jewlry with the goddes symbols, and even a replica of the master sword. The armory was in another room by the forge. There were glass trinkets of fairys and statues of a here clad in green. The musical instrument ocarnia was on wall along with handwritten music. Everything from his travels had been replicated and put here in his gift shop of sorts, it was also a practice room where people could train and he also took special orders from customers to make special items.

No one had made requests as of lately. Ever since Stark started building that tower, everyone had been coming to the gift shoppe across the street all themed stark. He looked at the clock. It was almost time to open, and he knew that a few people would already be waiting in the parking lot a few blocks waiting for triforce to open. He hummed and went back up. He unlocked the door and heated up the oven and grill in the back behind the order counter. He put on his apron and waited for customers to arrive, making cold dishes like escargot and frozen river snail. He hummed to himself as he waited.

Most customers went to the library, they would sometimes come back up and order something hot like clam chowder or hot buttered apple. He got a ring in the bar, which was opposite of the doorway to the library. He went down the opposite stairway, where an old time Hylian bar was. A blonde man clad in purple with sunglasses was at the counter. Link went around, and handed the man his drink menu.

"I'll have the Bakon vodca and a string of regular shots," Link nodded and got to work. Soon three shot glasses were in front of the man as well as a glass full of bakon vodca. The man thanked him and handed him a handful of 100$ Link stared at in and smiled. He took it and put an extra drink in front of him on the house. It was an old Hylian drink, the spicy Elixer.

"Thanks, and you don't talk much do you?" A man in the back cradleing a homade beer lauged, "Ol' Link doesn't talk much, only when he absolutly needs to, won't tell us the reason but we respect him enough not to ask. All of us here think of the triforce as our second home. Heck, right beside me is the stairway to the rent out rooms." The man's eyes widened, "Wait you have rent out rooms?" Link nodded, and the man handed him another 100$. "Can I please rent one?" Link nodded and led him to the back.

He handed old Jack a spicy Elixer as he went. He went up the stairs that were much longer than all the others, as they had to pass the ground floor as well. When they came up, the hallways were dark but comfortable. He opened his mouth and spoke, "No one's renting out the rooms so you can rest easy for a little while. The boys like to come after their travels and give me sketches for new jewlry and sometimes swords that I'll make for them. In the middle of the second floor is a bar n' grill. Jack and the others come here at night so it's ofter noisy.

But you don't have to worry because I sound proofed the rent out rooms so nothing can reach past the hallway." The man nodded, "Names Clint by the way, Clint Barton." They made it to his room, which had a full few of Stark tower. "Here we are, most rooms don't have windows, but since you were so generous you can have this one." The room had a small bed and was dark thanks to the black out curtains. There was a desk and a coat rack, and the bed head a fourbed poster for privacy.

There was also a clothes basket by the door as well, and by the bed was a small bathroom with a shower and tub and toilet, and a two sink counter and mirror. The bathroom was covered by a heavy black curtain with the golden insignia of the triforce on it. "I take any dirty clothes you want washed at night. And your bathroom has many washrags and towels so you won't have to worry about any of that. We also provide tooth brushes as well as combs and hair brushes. In the morning is free breakfast at the bar n' grill, and at night I open the doors to the poker room beside the counter in the bar n' grill.

However, I don't do pole dancers, if you want that then you can go across the street, but I don't do that here." Clint looked at Link curiously. "How come your place is so well thought out, most shops here are small." Link shrugged as he handed him the key. "I add on with the money I get from tips, and special order items for the menu and forge." He walked out of the room when he heard a ring in his ear back at the cafe, "Excuse me."

*Clint pov*

I watched the man curiously as he rushed out of the room, I saw the ear piece in his ear, and remeber pressing a button on the counter that said 'press button for service.' It was also on all the tables in the cafe and bar, so that must be how he knows people want to order. Clint called an unamed number in his phone. It rang as few times, as he waited, he opened up the curtain and pushed past the wooden blinds, looking at Stark tower. "Hey Bobbi, I think I found our new hideout. It's got everything and even a view of the show."


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own legend of Zelda or the avengers

* * *

Link sighed. It was the middle of the day and it was bustling, the cafe had teens from midtown high and the armory and forge was being checked out from everyone from cosplayers to some weird guy by the name of Phil Coulson. More rooms had been rented out. Phil was just one of them. There was Phil Coulson, Melinda May, Grant Ward, Skye Johnson, Jemma Simmons, Leo Fitz, and Bobbi Morse. They were all playing poker in the 'idiot room' as he called it, since all the guys from the bar late at night would come if they couldn't make it home, pull a room and spend the whole night getting even more drunk and stupid.

His usual came through the door. Link sighed in relief as 'the idiot crew' came through and picked up their triforce themed approns. A boy with raven black hair in a pony tail that went to his shoulders came up. He had tan skin and red eyes and elvish ears, each perced in some odd way. He even had the new ear to lip piercing. The lip part was a hoop that disappeared past his lips halfway. The chain was black and was hooked on his earlobe. On the earlobe was a dream catcher with the triforce weaved into it. In all honesty The boy had been drunk when he got it, but it suited him, in a wierd sadistic cruel way.

"Hey Ezra, you take the bar, but NO DRINKING anything that's offered to you. You're no lightweight, but you don't know self control either." Ezra pouted as he was handed a notebook and an earpiece. He slumped and slowly made his way down to the bar. Like a line the others followed. There was Lux, who was very well shaped and had awesome muscles. His hair was sandy blonde and swept to the side in a casual fashion. He had tan skin and red eyes like Ezra. They were brothers, and Lux had bleached his hair when he was tricked into getting high by some back choice friends. He was sent down to the forge.

Twins came next. They had flame golden eyes and sliverish white hair that sparkled. One had an eyebrow piercing while the other had a phoenix tattoo on his collar bone. Both had sun kissed skin and a bad attitude and sick sense of humor. "Moru." He acknowledged the twin with the piercing, "Maru." He nodded his head towards the one with the phoenix tattoo. They were each given their notebooks to keep track of everything that went on. Moru went towards the library, and Maru went upstairs towards the bar n' grill. Last but not least was Enna. Tall and fair and could kick ass. Her hair was raven and her eyes were a mix of red and gold. Her skin was lighter, but her ears were just as elven shaped as Ezra's and Link's.

She wore the same lip to ear piercing except it was on her right ear instead of her left to make her brother feel better. But for some odd reason, it looked better on her than it did Ezra. When Ezra had it on, he looked like a goddamn rapist, when she had it on, she looked like a warrior like Impa. Her hair was in a pony tail, and if you looked hard enough, you could see a tattoo peaking over her shoulder.

He sighed and came from behind the counter. "Cafe duty if you will, I have to make sure that Ezra doesn't drink, Moru doesn't get his nose stuck in a book and forget about his damn job, Lux doesn't get off track and start destroying everything 'training' and Maru doesn't stir up trouble with the new guys up in the bar n' grill. Combine that with having to make a laundry trip and restock, and get to work on my new addition, my day is going to be hellish." Enna smiled and giggled as she started checking in and cashing things with the notebook he handed her, "Combine that with the fact that as a supernatural agent you have a case today, you could say that you picked the wrong day to show up to work." Link's shoulders slumped at Enna's statement as she handed him a black folder with the triforce on it.

Him and his staff weren't just Triforce operators, they were literally the clean up crew for supernatural dumb-asses. They originally named them the triforce because of the old legend, matching their pair of groups. Lux and Ezra were the main powerhouses. Their physical traits weren't the only odd thing about them. Lux could bend metal to his will and break off an entire sky scraper at full strength, and his animal form was a snowy wolf. Ezra is a master of poison and isn't effected by it, hell; he could drink an impossible amount of shots and not get a heart attack.

His animal form was a Chimera. Which is actually typical since his power is based off of poisons, or unnatural chemicals and beings. It was in the form a giant silver dog that had his hair, which was very long, and extended to his mid-back. His claws were long and sharp, and had bird wings that camouflaged with his fur, his trump card he called it. His saliva was also poisonous, very handy as if someone else was poisoned, his saliva cancelled it out acting like an antidote.

Moru was a fiery phoenix that could land on his shoulder. It was silver like his hair, and just as witty as him. He had the power over knowledge, and could retrieve any information his read ever in the blink of an eye and write it down like someone would a grocery list. He's also commemorated his knowledge to the vastly growing library.

Maru had power over the elements, and assholness it seemed as well. His animal was a fox that was also silver that could talk, and went to his waist. That damn boy infuriated him like it was a pass time. And Enna had the power over plants. She could identify any medication or remedy, plant poisonous or helpful, from a mile away, and could connect with trees. Her animal was a simple black garden snake with a strange and intricate gold design on it's back that showed the symbol of an eye (Enna's tattoo) But her fangs held deadly poison.

Depending on what she puts in her bite however, was very strange. She could control different types of poison in her fangs. There were seven that he knew of in total, Arousal, drowsiness, black out, deadly, sickly, drunken, and a poison that could get the victim to be delusional and see things that weren't actually there.

Last but not least there was him. Could never die, wounds will instantly seal up, blood can heal any deadly wound, and animal is the twilight wolf. All in all they were band of misfits brought together through the triforce when it first started out. Ezra at the bar trying to kill himself through alcohol poisoning, Lux in the training room sweating up a storm, Moru stuck in several books at once, Maru playing every game in the poker room and winning, and Enna getting into an argument at the cafe over a piece of cake.

They were paired off based off their powers and personality. Team wisdom consisted of Moru and Enna. Team power had Lux and Ezra obviously, and Team courage had Link and Maru, who were always on the front lines and the social logos and dealt with the news and paparazzi during each case.

LInk resigned himself to his fate and opened the folder as he made his way to the bar to check on Ezra, who thankfully had only collected his drinks and was staring at them wan-tingly while he served.

 _"Link fox, while under normal circumstances we woudn't call in you and the shade siblings, it has come to our immediate attention that an E.T. From outer space has come to earth. It is in the form of a Male with blonde hair and blue eyes and light skin. He claims to be a god and calls himself Thor as in Norse mythology. We are on the lookout for him as it came to our attention a few days ago that Daisy Johnson had checked him into a hospital that he later 'escaped' from and is now somewhere in new york presumably with her."_

Link's eyes widened, Daisy translated to Skye, and Skye was Skye Johnson, who was sitting with a man that completely matched the description. He was staying here as a guest with Skye. Link winced and bit his lower lip deep in thought. The council never said what they wanted done with him so...maybe just keep him hear as long as he could before he received further notice from the council.

Link sighed and threw the folder at Ezra who was reaching for an offered shot from the said god. It slapped right in his face and Link walked out, hearing Ezra cuss him out as he left. He walked through the cafe which was getting jam packed. He quickly made his way to the library where Moru was, at the front desk thankfully jotting down in the notebook. He then went to the forge where Lux was wiping the sweat off his brow and wiping himself off with is shirt, he had taken off his white shirt and left the apron on, looking like some stripper.

Link walked back upstairs and ran as quick as he could to the rooms. going through all thirty rooms, both two bedroom and single bedroom, and getting the laundry. He had a big basket full of black based clothes in hand and walked into the bar n' grill where people were having a wonderful time exchanging dirty jokes with Maru as he worked. Clint laughed his ass off at the counter in the back and gasped for breath. "H-Hey Maru, why does Santa have su-such a big sack?" Link raised his eyebrow and stayed to hear the rest of the joke.

"I don't know, but I have a bad feeling about the answer." Clint grinned, "Because he only cums one a year." Link face palmed and shook his head and left. He was so done with this. Link came back into the cafe and went behind the counter into the office where the basement door which was on the floor was. He opened the latch and rushed down the stairs, after all he still had to keep and eye on Ezra. He flicked on the light where a washing and drying machine was. There were also a few bean bag chair in the corner with a flat screen and a ps4. A fluffy rug had been installed so no one got cold toes. There was a door by the washing machine.

Link quickly threw the renter's clothes in the washer before throwing in two tide pods and some downy and starting it, he then went through the door where a long hallway was. It had a black rug instead of the fluffy white rug in the previous room. There were ten rooms in all, and six of them had plaques on them. There was Enna's who's door was plain black. Ezra's was beside it, who's door was matching in color but had his Chimera form painted in white on the door. Moru and Maru's were opposite, one having a fiery red door and the other having a light brown door with several texts etched into it.

His door was at the very end of the hallway in the middle, and Lux's was on the way. Lux's door had a shield on it with the shade family crest that was a dragon, and his door was plain white. His door had the triforce on it and was black with trees that had been colored to be the background on it. A kitchen was beside his bedroom and their private washroom was by Lux's the luxury bathroom with more than one shower (six in total) with three sinks was beside the living room. All in all, it was the perfect living quarters for them. Link opened his door where most of his stuff had been moved. His real bed, which was a black four bed poster with the triforce on it was on one side of the room his rug was a fluffy forest green, and he had wood floors. He had his own private bathroom (the main one was just a formality for them, they all had their private bathroom.) Complete with a toilet and sink and counter with a mirror.

He had a bearuo and a nightstand as well as his own flat screen that faced his bed. He went through another door beside his bed that went to his office. It had all the latest technology and most importantly-no windows like the rest of the house except for the cafe and rental rooms. He absolutely despised windows, they let prying eyes see the forbidden and he couldn't have that.

He quickly typed a response to the council and sent it, rushing out and locking the door. He came back up and ran out of the office.

* * *

wooooow this was long


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own legend of Zelda or the avengers

* * *

Link hummed to himself as everyone filed out and the staff went into the office to drop off their notebooks. He sighed and went in, they were all putting up their aprons and checking in at the main office in the back. "Hey guys, you can go ahead and go to your rooms downstairs, I'm going to take care of the rest." They nodded, knowing it was an order, and single filed down the stairs to the basement. One they were all gone, link looked at each individual notepad.

 _Name: Ezra_

 _Assignment: Bar duty_

 _Review: Two bar fights, one self started, drank minorly and had to kick out severy people thanks to one person._ Link pinched the bridge of his nose, he had a pretty good idea of who it was who started the other bar fight than Ezra. Now he has to report Thor. Damn.

 _Name: Lux_

 _Assignment: Forge_

 _Review: Nice and quiet, not any requests surprisingly, but asked a lot of questions by a man named Phil._ He should of known that those guys would be nothing but trouble.

 _Name: Moru_

 _Assignment: Library_

 _Review: Did my work, wrote a few new scripts I read from the national library a few years back, dealt with troublesome renters, and had to listen to people talk in a LIBRARY._ Link chuckled, Moru always did act sore when he didn't get his reading time in.

 _Name: Maru_

 _Assaignment: Bar n' grill_

 _Review: Exchanged a couple of jokes and whooped a couple people's asses at poker._ Link sighed, he really had no comment on anything Maru did.

 _Name: Enna_

 _Assaignment: Cafe_

 _Review: Dealt with a bunch of asshole teenagers who insist that I'm a 'doll.'_ Link chuckled again as he gathered up everything and went to his office in the back. It was simple with one window and quiet. He put the review under a floorboard under his chair and unlocked his pc, overlooking everything in the cameras before nodding his head, while they may have been secret agents for the Hylian order, they were still in their twenty's, and at their lovely age went through mid life puberty.

He got up and left the office, locking it before going through the library to the forge and making sure nothing was missing while Lux had been distracted. He then locked the forge door and went through the library. He grabbed a couple of books in the black list section, or the special permission section, and locked the library door. He then ran to the bar and whiped off the counters, grabbed the books again and locked the bar up. He went under the cafe checkout and put the books in they're money safe.

He then went upstairs and into the bar n' grill, where it was surprisingly quiet. he opened up the game room and some went in. He made various drinks and passed them out, before closing for the night. Clint whistled at him. "Hey, I know we were only here a night, but we've all gotta go, we were called to our jobs and we won't be able to stay any longer, but thanks for keeping us."

Link nodded, "If you leave in the morning, your laundry will be ready and you all won't be lugging around a sopping and suddy mess. Cling chuckled, "thanks bro." Link nodded and went back downstairs. He put a sign on the inside of the door: _"Locking door, won't open again until 6."_ He then proceeded to lock the door to upstairs and went back to the check out counter and took the books out of the safe and went to the main doors and locked them, putting the closed sign on the door and going into the office and locking it. He turned out the lights and went down to the basement, putting the rug over it and shutting the latch, and turning on the security camera. All at once little screens that showed the whole building, inside and out popped up over the whole er...house.(Could it even be called a house?) He walked down the hallway, and went to his room and locking it.

He immediaetly ran to his office and sat down, spreading the books out. There were five in all, all showing similar titles. _"Secrets over the years" "Hail Hydra, 70 years since it's defeat." "SHIELD" "Bird's eye and so to speak the worm" "H.S. Homeland security or something else?"_ He read through them with a concentrated look on his face. Movement in the corner of his eye made him look towards the screen showing the camera to the rent rooms hallways. He grabbed his tablet laying askew on his desk and ran out of his room, the same footage showing on his tablet.

It was a man in all black coming out of a room by Clint's, and going slowly down the stairs. He narrowed his eyes while he quietly unlocked each door to everyone's room to see if anyone was awake. First was Lux, who was passed out in his desk chair overlooking blueprints. Ezra sighed and quietly grabbed him and put him in bed, exiting the room and locking it again.

The man was now inching slowly around the hallways, looking for anyone else who was awake. Link went to Moru's room next, unlocking it and seeing Moru in bed, books strung out everywhere. He cleaned up his room and put the books back where they belong-in his bookshelf. He then exited the room and locked it again. The man was pick locking the bar n' grill now, searching behind the counter for something.

He went to Maru's room next, who was sprawled out on the bed snoring. He rolled his eyes and moved on to the next door, locking Maru's room behind him. He went to Ezra's room, unlocking the door and looking inside. Ezra was safe and sound...on the floor with a pillow and cover and an empty alchohal bottle in his hand. Link rolled his eyes and put Ezra in his bed and took the alcohal bottle with him.

He locked the door back and looked in Enna's room last. She was up and about, holding her tablet as well. She looked up when he entered and nodded her head. "I'll stay in here since I'm closest to the door." She whispered. He then locked the door back and walked out of the hallway, shutting the door behind him and locking it. He stood right under the basement door.

The man was now making his way down the stairs, picking the lock on the office door. He was snooping around, thankfully he didn't find the notepads. He logged into the computers, and then found the rug. "Shit." He was picking the lock on the door on the floor. _"Shit shit shit shit shit shit."_ He ran over to the washer and dryer, which were thankfully done, and hurredly turned the tv on low. He put the tablet inside the dryer.

He crouched down and prayed to god that this would work. The man unlocked the door and jumped down silently. Link looked at him through the tablet with baited breath. He kept folding laundry, feinging ignorance as the man looked around without taking a step. He then noticed Link and walked around him carefully. He was a few feet away from Link.

Link pretened to be grabbing another article of clothing when he covered up his tablet and got up from his crouched position, holding a stack of folded laundry and putting it on top of the dryer. The man stepped back into the shadows, Link could see him in his periphial vision thanks to his wolf vision, but still acted ignorant to his audience and kept going back and forth with laundry.

He then heart soft footfalls, even hard for him to hear, and left. He acted normal though, because you never know. He uncovered his tablet and saw the man lock the door back, and then put everything back into it's exact place, and then locked the office, went up the stairs and locked the stairs back, and went and locked the bar n' grill, and then went back to the room.

Link sighed in relief, and hurredly folded everything and put on his glasses, which showed the security feed. He turned off his tablet and threw it on the bean bag chair. He turned off the tv and carried the laundry up, unlocking the doors. All the noise drew out the man again, and as he unlocked the stairs, the could again see him out of the corner of his eye.

He put the laundry up against the wall opposite of the stairway next to Phil's room and stretched. Suddenly there was a sting in his abdomen, and he saw the floor. People were bursting out of their rooms, Clint being the first. The man tried to make a run for it, but Enna held him down. Clint ran over to Link while Phil unmasked the man in black.

Link was choking up blood, in all honesty he could just get up and walk away from this, but since there were so many witnesses, he was going to have to act like a wounded bystander. Clint grabbed one of the clean t-shirts. "Y-you mo-therf-fucker, I-ju-st washed th-o-se." "Sorry." Link caught a glimpse of the man, his blood ran cold as he saw the familiar white hair and diamond earrings. Girahim.

* * *

AN:whew that was actually a pretty long chapter for someone of my laziness. Tell me your ships please!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own the avengers or legend of Zelda

* * *

Link was being held up by Clint, while Girahim made a run for it. Link looked Enna in the eyes and she seemed to understand, she ran after Girahim, disappearing beyond the stairs. Link struggled to speak, the pressure on his chest a bit to much at the moment. "Jus-t ta-ke me t-to the f-ront." Clint nodded, trusting that Link knew what he was doing.

He picked Link up and set him on the counter, grabbing a spare rag from under the table and pressing it to Links gut. "We have to go, but I'm calling an ambulance." Link nodded as he saw a flurry of black clad people run past Clint and out the doors, Phil Coulson behind them. Clint soon followed, and all was quiet. Link immediately stood up from the counter and took off his shirt, along with his pants and shoes.

He pressed his com, "Wake up assholes, we have a code red, and I only have Enna after him and her form isn't exactly for a chase mission. He heard Ezra first, soon followed by Moru and later he heard a bang from Maru's com. Lux was the last up, he heard the sing of metal of what he could only guess was some type of weapon. They met up with him in seconds. Moru took the glasses off of Link's face, putting them on his own and taking out a watch, synchronizing them.

They were all geared up and raring to go, "Okay everyone, go do your jobs, since this is a chase mission I won't be able to go, someone is going to have to hide the evidence here." Moru nodded, and they all ran out. Link breathed out a puff of air, and took the bloodied shirt, taking a lighter from behind the counter and burning it. As he watched the flames grow hotter, he felt himself change.

He sighed, turning around to see Din. He ignored his ears growing large and pointy, or his hair pooling around his feet, or his muscles becoming more defined, hell, he even felt his eyes changing to the color of red. They were always red when he changed. He nails grew into sharp claws, causing him to wince at how painful it was. "What is it Din?" _"Hero, you do know what this means, Girahim showing up?"_ She then disappeared as the fire put itself out, nothing left to burn.

Link fell to the floor, tears streaming down his face, yeah, he knew exactly what she was talking about, and he hated every second longer thinking about it.

.

.

.

.

Enna smirked down at a beaten Girahim, before pulling him up and Moru quickly cuffing him, "What the hell were you thinking? Showing up to the mortal relm like this?" Girahim grew angry, "This was once a place where both I and Link called home, Ganondorf, princess Zelda. Hell, even the gods feared us when we lived here. But then that damned goddess Hylia started that stupid organization, protection of the trifoce, and locked us all up, including your beloved teacher Link.

He isn't a hero anymore, you know that, so why do you all pretend to know him. We're all stuck here until he dies, and Hylia is still punishing him for his actions against her a long time ago. So like hell I'm going to sit around in a cell all day and wait until Link finally starts to rot." Enna ignored him, opting to knock him out and carry him back to the cafe.

The others followed obediently behind her, sensing her foul mood at the mention of her teacher. When they arrived, they were surprised to see Link snipping the last inches of his hair off, leaving it to his waist. He then took the scissors and expertly shaped his ears the right way again, the blood dripping only for a few second before it healed. He was chopping off his nails next, making sure that they were only just long enough that they wouldn't get in the way.

"Took you guys long enough, I was beginning to worry." His red eyes unnerved them, but after a few blinks they changed back to crystal blue. "Since lord asshat over there had to come and show up, I now have to deliver him back to the council. I will have to leave tonight, which means that you guys are going to have to hold down the fort while I'm gone.

He swiftly took Girahim from Enna, who stared at her teacher with an unreadable expression. "When will you be back?" She spoke up. Link shrugged, shaking Girahim to the point they were starting to worry, he did wake up, looking like a train wreck. "A few months a best, the council is on the other side of the earth remember?" Enna humphed, opting to storm into the main office and slam the door behind her.

Ezra winced, "I'll go talk to her." He ran after her. Link rubbed the back of his neck, "Well, I guess I'll see you guys later then." He walked out the door, secretly dreading having to go back to the council to explain everything.

.

.

time skip

.

.

Link sighed for the umpteenth time. He was being tried in front of three people, Princess Zelda, Chief Darunia, Princess Ruto, and beside him was Princess Midna who was defending him, along with Saria, who had sparkles of magic coming off of her body, and two body guards beside her. "Link the hero, you are being tried for the treason of contact, whether unintentional or intentional, of a goddess. Din to be exact. Your punishment is three months in your cell for such an act."

Link stared at Princess Zelda, who he used to give his life to every generation, had cast him away the moment he became...one of them. Princess Ruto looked at Link with sympathy, but tightened the water cuffs around his wrists, looking away as she did. Chief Darunia wasn't happy at all, but understood his orders as one of the council members.

Saria stepped foreward, "Princess, if I may, I didn't know that Link could control when the goddesses chose to visit him? Is it one of his new tricks, or are you just being a bitch again?" Her eyes showed danger despite her smile. Zelda shook with fury, but couldn't do anything to Saria, since she was the last Kokkori who was upholding the life of Nature, to go against her would mean death.

"I am sorry Saria-" Saria interrupted her, "That's queen Saria to you, you spoiled little brat." Zelda continued, "But the rules are solid, not only did he meet up with a goddess, he also broke the code and went into full form in her presence. Midna stepped up next, "Now hold on just a minute, last time I checked, he was under the kingdom of twilight's protection, not yours, so your sorry ass shouldn't even be in that seat, I should, since I technically am his patron princess ever since you cast him away.

I even marked him to prove it." Midna spun him around and lifted up his forest green shirt, showing a clear tattoo of the altered version of the triforce, which had several intricate circles surrounding it, on his back. Zelda dismissed them, "The sentence has been carried out." Midna barred her fangs, "You will be seeing me in the council room later for this Zelda, mark my words, going up against not only me but Saria will be your last mistake.

Link willfully walked into his dark cell, letting them chain him up in the middle of the room. They tore off his shirt, the guard stating one sentence before Link was hit repeatedly with the whip. "Link the demon, as your penalty states, you shall receive 1,000 whips each day until your time is over." Link however, did not once scream, and the tattoo never faded, no matter how hard the guard tried to make it tear off his back.

.

.

Time skip

.

.

Link stretched as he finally made it back. He pushed open the doors, only to find the place completely abandoned. He walked all around, dust had been collected in the library, not a book, scroll, or tome touched. The armory cold and unforgiving, the glass and props covered in cob webs.

He went down to their living quarters, everything was abandoned. He looked at Enna's room first, a bare bed, empty bookshelves, and even her clothes drawers were empty. He closed the door, locking it, not wanting to open it again. He entered Ezra's room next, not even a beer bottle left behind. He again locked it, going to Maru's room, not one witty comment was made about bursting into his room unannounced. No music to hurt his ears, and he again locked the door. Moru's room was left almost completely bare, even the musty smell of books no longer lingered. He found a note on the bed.

 _"I took the liberty of returning all the books to the library."_ It didn't say who it was from, but he didn't need a signature to know it was Moru's elegant handwriting. He locked the door, gulping as he made his way to Lux's room, no blonde hair, no blue eyes, no bright smile or green themed bed, it was all just gone. All that was left was a single picture of a little boy that looked like a miniature Lux, and a young man that was one Link, both smiling brightly as Lux was midair above Link.

Link cradled the picture in his hands, sighing as he walked out of the room, locking that door, for good. He went to his room, opening the door, he found everything normal, too normal. He could smell the musty scent of a man's musk. A Hylian soldier to be exact, so they came and took his students when he couldn't claim them in their monthly contract huh? So this was Zelda's plan.

He sighed and made his way to his office, where all of his tech was. The door had been special locked so that even if he was classified as a foot soldier now, he still had access. He set the picture in a finger print locked drawer, and promptly walked out of the office. He felt angry, sad, and hurt; and really wanted revenge.

He glanced at the complete triforce that had been sealed in his hand, and had been dubbed a 'tattoo'. His ears perked up, hearing the bang of a fist against glass. He locked his door and ran down the hall, up the ladder, locked the trap door and rushing out of the office. He found a civilian who was desperate to get inside. Just as he was about to open the door, an alien type creature shot him, and he fell over dead.

Link looked at place where the man had once stood in shock. "What the HELL." Link ran out the door, his apartment was just a few blocks away, and his cafe would never get hit if he had anything to do about it. He entered his apartment, grabbing his armor and gearing up, and unsheathing the master sword, which glittered in the sunlight as if saying 'well it's about time'.

The complete triforce glowed as it reunited with the goddess sword. He then locked his apartment door and ran out, slashing at random aliens. He activated his wing gear which he had obtained from a foreign demon a few centuries back. He flew and slashed, stabbed and mauled aliens. He saw what looked like a giant whale that suddenly swallowed him. He roared, Din's blessing coursing through him as the whale burst into flames.

* * *

hehehehehe I love giving out cliffys


End file.
